


Marry Me

by thatbisexualG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Praise Kink, Smitten Kageyama Tobio, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbisexualG/pseuds/thatbisexualG
Summary: They've been together for six years. They said I love you into their first month of dating, had sex for the first time in their sixth month of their relationship, moved in together after a year, discussed alot of their future in their second year of dating, and have been happily together since then. This time, for their sixth year anniversary, Kageyama knows this one will be a memory Hinata will cherish forever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been watching Haikyuu!! and Hinata is so adorable. I love his dynamic with Kageyama, it fits well in a sports anime. Hope you like this oneshot! :) also you can skip the smut if you want I don't mind.

Kageyama wakes up to sunlight flitting through slight parted curtains and a boyfriend practically half on top of him, but Kageyama will never complain about it. Hinata's always been light but agile, so beautiful too.

One thing Kageyama could rant on forever about one of Hinata's features is his chocolate brown eyes. The way they shine when he's excited or generally happy, when they darken from either sadness or his arousal, where they get a look in his eyes whenever he's determined on something.

He also likes his ginger hair. It's curled up around some parts which may make it look rough, but in reality it's soft. Kageyama usually strokes it whenever he's feeling stressed, the soft strands always managing to relax himself or he just does it.

Like right now, he finds his hand stroking the smaller boy's hair softly, twirling a curl around his finger as lightly as he can so he doesn't wake up the ginger.

But Hinata's eyelashes flutter, implying he's going to wake and he huffs out a soft sigh before he opens those eyes Kageyama loves so much.

"Tobio?" Hinata mutters, rubbing his small hands against his eyes. Kageyama always finds that cute.

"Mornin' baby." Kageyama whispers. He knows that when Hinata wakes up in the mornings, he likes soft whispers, because back when they first dated Hinata admitted that soft sounds, like a bird chirping or rain splashing against a window or roof in the morning, it happily gets him wide awake.

"Mm, why are you awake... what time s' it?" Hinata grumbles and Kageyama lets out a soft chuckle, "it's 8:30 Shouyou. We always got up at this time when we were at Karasuno's." the taller responds and Hinata chuckles, "yeah, but not before you would pin me to the bed and mark me up. It was hard covering the hickeys whenever we played volleyball. They lasted for at least two weeks!" Hinata reminds the blue-eyed and he laughs.

"You never complained about, did you? Always ready for me despite all you're protests." he knows Hinata blushes at that because he gets a smack to his chest, but not that hard. Hinata may be a spiker with a hard hit, but he would never dare hurt anyone. Especially Kageyama.

"Shut up. You know how weak I got whenever you praised me, saying 'Shouyou, you're so perfect. So beautiful too, I could look at you forever.' remember?"

Kageyama just smirks.

"You still like it when I praise you." he mentions and he hears the smaller boy grumble about how well he knows him.

"And yet I still find out more about you." Kageyama points as he rolls over, Hinata squeaking as he's pinned underneath Kageyama, "remember last week, when I was eating you out and I pinched your nipple that you let out the loudest moan I've ever heard and came all over yourself?" he smirks in satisfaction when Hinata's full body blushes, "I-I didn't know I liked getting my nipples pinched, you jackass! It was a surprise to me too!" Hinata snarls and yet he looks look a pup trying to look intimidating.

"Oh hush, you overgrown baby." Kageyama laughs as he leans down and captures the shorter boy into a kiss, his fingers dancing down the ginger's body until their between his legs, his fingers lightly touching Hinata's hole.

"Tobio..." Hinata whispers through a pant when they pull apart for air and the taller grins, "yes?" he responds, his voice going deep than his normal voice, "I... I need you." Hinata whines and Kageyama let's out a laugh as he leans over the smaller to grab the bottle of lube from their bottom drawer.

He uncles the bottle and squirts put just the right amount of the liquid and rubs the liquid on his fingers together before slowly pushing one finger into Hinata's hole, the ginger letting out a dreamy sigh, his lip curling upwards a bit at the sound he makes. 

The sound only manages to turn on Kageyama even more somehow and adds another finger, starting to stretch Hinata's hole. The brown-eyed let's out a high-pitched moan before slapping a hand over his mouth, face flushing red. "Did I say I didn't want to hear you're voice?" Kageyama asks darkly and Hinata shakes his head in response, the taller tilting his head as he waits for his boyfriend to take away the hand from his mouth, which he does do reluctantly.

"Good boy." he praises and the flush from the smaller's face spreads down to his neck, leading to a smirking Kageyama.

He adds a third finger and Hinata groans at the feel of being stretched and at long, gentle fingers just barely touching his prostate, "oh please Tobio! Please put it in!" Hinata whines and the boy on top chuckles.

"Put what in Shouyou?" 

The ginger huffs and pouts but the blue eyed remains calm as always, "no pouting Shouyou. Baby's gotta tell me what he wants." Kageyama teases but the fondness is there in the words and again, the smaller buffs and let's out a surprised moan when the taller jabs his fingers into his prostate, "put you're cock in me!" Hinata growls and it makes the taller laugh.

Before Hinata can let out some curses for laughing at him, he quickly strokes his cock, the lube coating the skin, leans over the ginger and slowly puts his cock in. Hinata's face is pulled into a blissed out look, and that is probably one of Kageyama's favourite things about Hinata whenever they do this.

He bottoms out and Hinata moans slightly, "you feel so big...!" the ginger huffs out and Kageyama has to hold back a laugh. The smaller always sais it whenever the taller bottoms out in him and the first time Hinata said it, it only spurred on Kageyama. Now that the boy is used to Hinata's phrases during sex, he will either try not to laugh or coos at him. This time, he's holding back a laugh.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?" Hinata snaps and blue eyed shakes his head, "good." the ginger grumbles and Kageyama thinks that's the best time to roll his hips and it earns him a high-pitched moan. He had caught the smaller off guard.

Kageyama watches as the boy goes to open his mouth but he starts moving and the curses at Kageyama that we're probably going to come out of his mouth are replaced by whines and moans and whimpers.

Kageyama's thrusts during sex are always sharp, calculated, and deep but he will only falter in those movements whenever he's close.

Right now, a deep thrust from the taller earns his cock a hard clench and he groans, immediately capturing Hinata's lips into a kiss with fierce passion that the ginger returns, despite how fast Kageyama's thrusts are going and the bare brush of his tip reaching the spiker's prostate.

"Oh Tobio~" Hinata whines, searching for his hand as the thrusts become intense and Kageyama entwines his hand with the ginger's. He knows he's found the boy's prostate as his jaw drops and let's out a loud moan, higher than his normal voice pitch, and encouraged, Kageyama starts thrusting more deeply, hitting the boy's prostate dead on, moans and whines and little whimpers spilling out.

After a couple more hard thrusts from Kageyama, Hinata cums and he spills all over his chest and stomach. He whines slightly in beginning oversensitivity as Kageyama keeps going, but he doesn't have to bear the uncomfortable feeling any longer because a couple more thrusts and the taller is spilling inside of him.

The only sounds in the room is deep panting and outside there are birds chirping away.

Pulling out of Hinata, Kageyama gets up from the bed and grabs a towel, wiping the cum off of Hinata's chest and stomach and the cum around his hole before he throws it into their bin and gets back into bed, opening his arms for Hinata to snuggle into him.

"Love you, Tobio." 

"I love you too, Shouyou."

* * *

"Dude, it's about time you proposed to Shouyou!" Tanaka yells excitedly, his shirt already off after Kageyama told him and Nishinoya.

"Settle down Ryuunosuke. Put you're shirt back on too!" Nishinoya grumbles but the older just rolls his eyes at his fiancee before putting it back on, the smaller boy nodding.

"Anyway, Ryuunosuke, how did you propose to Yuu?" 

"Oh! Well first of all, the morning we woke up I made him breakfast which I never normally do but Yuu was grateful anyway. And then, we-"

"You dare tell him about we did after we ate!" Nishinoya yells, his face flushed as he slaps a hand over Tanaka's mouth who is clearly laughing about it.

"Please continue. Ryuunosuke, I do not want to hear about you're sexual activities." 

Taking a hand off of Tanaka's mouth, Kageyama nods but with a firm glare that time, "Well maybe about a couple of hours after breakfast, I took Yuu out to go shopping. And then, evening came around and wham! Romantic restaurant with a proposal! Yuu even cried!" 

"Idiot! Don't say I cried!" Nishinoya screams, hitting the older's chest over and over while Kageyama just smirks and Tanaka winks.

"Can you show me you're rings?" 

Both of their hands immediately are into his eye view, a silver ring with a small but noticeable diamond in the middle, "isn't it beautiful? Ryuunosuke chose so well." the small man sniffles and Tanaka laughs.

* * *

"Wow Tobio! The restaurant is so fancy and the food is so amazing!" Hinata sais, his wide grin telling how much he loves the place even if the ginger hasn't said it. Kageyama thinks this night is going good.

Over the past month, the two of them had been edging near towards their sixth year of their relationship, and meanwhile Kageyama had planned put his proposal and bought the engagement ring with him.

The ring was gold with little diamond studs all around and it was polished so well you could see you're reflection in them. Kageyama hopes that his boyfriend likes it.

He's been shifting in his seat from nerves and Hinata had been too busy talking about his day as he ate, but Kageyama thinks that this is perfect, his boyfriend is certainly distracted and would catch him off guard.

He coughs. "Shouyou?"

The ginger stops talking and looks at him with a smile and Kageyama instantly feels himself starting to sweat.

"Shouyou, you know I love you, right?"

The smaller looks at him in confusion, "yes, of course I do!" he grins and Kageyama continues, "well, we've now been together for six years and I... I can't think about my future without you in it."

He stops talking for a second and looks at his boyfriend whose features have gone soft and there are slight tears pooling in his eyes and it makes the blue eyed smile.

"Shouyou, I really love and I what to spend the rest of my life with you," he gets off his seat and kneels down on one leg and takes out the box with the ring in, opening it and revealing the procession, "Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?" 

The restaurant is silent for a few seconds but then Hinata is smiling as he squeaks out a "yes!" and pulls the taller into a squeezing hug as the people in the restaurant clap.

"I love you, Tobio, so much..." Hinata whispers and Kageyama grins.

Yeah, he's in love and won't fall out of it anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope the smut was at least okay but I'd prefer critisicim on it! Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
